1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lock cylinders and locks which use tubular keys and more specifically it relates to a method of and apparatus for removing the hard head from the center core so the center core can be easily drilled to gain entry through said locks and cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous locks and cylinders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for numerous applications using tubular keys. There is nothing on the market today that will remove the hard head from the center core of said cylinders and locks.
Since there is no prior art units suitable for the particular purpose stated above, there is a need for the present invention as described herein.